Rycklon Stephens
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Harlem, New York | trainer = Rick Bassman FCW staff Homicide Steve Keirn Tom Prichard | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Rycklon Stephens (April 22, 1978) is a Guyanese bodybuilder and professional wrestler. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), working on its SmackDown brand under the ring name Ezekiel Jackson. He is a one-time world champion, having won the ECW Championship in February 2010, and is recognized by WWE as the final ECW Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2008) Stephens signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in March 2007 and debuted in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in late June. In his debut match on June 27, he teamed with Keith Walker to defeat Kofi Kingston and Eric Pérez. He continued to compete in the promotion in both tag team and singles matches. On February 8, 2008 he competed in a match with tag partner Bryan Kelly against Steve Lewington and Heath Miller in a mini-tournament to face WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz; they lost the match. On May 6, 2008, Stephens wrestled his final match in FCW before being called up to WWE's main roster. SmackDown (2008–2009) After being trained in FCW, Stephens debuted on the July 18, 2008 episode of SmackDown, as The Brian Kendrick's bodyguard under the name Ezekiel. On the August 8, 2008 edition of SmackDown, his ring name was tweaked to Ezekiel Jackson, and he was revealed as being Kendrick's "advisor". He then began interfering in Kendrick's matches against Jeff Hardy, Finlay, and WWE Champion Triple H. On the October 17 episode of SmackDown, Jackson made his official in-ring debut by quickly defeating Super Crazy, after replacing a supposedly sick Kendrick. In late 2008, Jackson began teaming with Kendrick and both began feuding with the WWE Tag Team Champions The Colóns (Carlito and Primo), although Kendrick and Jackson failed to win the championship. He suffered his first defeat on the February 13, 2009 episode of SmackDown, when he lost a singles match to R-Truth. Jackson made his final appearance on the SmackDown brand in a losing effort against Jeff Hardy on the April 3, 2009 episode. ECW (2009–2010) On April 15, 2009, Jackson was drafted to the ECW brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft, therefore breaking up the team of himself and Kendrick. Jackson returned to FCW for further training, however, without making an immediate appearance for the brand. He made his ECW debut defeating Jack Meridol on the July 9, 2009 episode. Jackson then began an angle with Vladimir Kozlov in which, week after week, after one of them had squashed a local competitor, the other would come out and hit their finishing move on the fallen opponent in a game of one-upmanship. On the August 18 episode of ECW, Jackson formed an alliance with Kozlov and William Regal after betraying the ECW Champion, Christian, during a tag team match to side with them, and attacking Christian at Regal's request. Kozlov and Jackson aided Regal in his feud with Christian over the ECW Championship, but Regal was unable to capture the title. On the November 24 episode of ECW, Jackson attacked both Regal and Kozlov after Kozlov accused Jackson of costing Regal a match. The following week, Jackson once again betrayed Kozlov and Regal by walking out on Kozlov during a tag team match against Christian and Shelton Benjamin. Jackson, however, realigned himself with Regal, when he was aided by Regal in defeating Kozlov on an episode of ECW. On the January 12, 2010 episode of ECW, Jackson won the ECW Homecoming battle royal to earn a match for the ECW Championship. He faced Christian for the ECW championship at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, but was unsuccessful. On the final episode of ECW on February 16, Jackson defeated Christian to win the ECW Championship in an Extreme Rules match. He is credited by WWE as the final ECW Champion. Brand switches and The Corre (2010–present) On the February 19 episode of SmackDown, a video package aired, promoting Jackson's return to the brand. He made his return on the March 5 episode of SmackDown without Regal, who instead joined Raw, and defeated Jimmy Wang Yang. On April 10, 2010 at a house show in Glasgow, Scotland, Jackson suffered a tear in his right quadriceps muscle during a match against Kane, and was expected to be inactive for approximately six months. During his injury, Jackson was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2010 WWE Supplemental Draft. Jackson made his return to the ring on September 13, 2010, defeating Zack Ryder in a dark match prior to the Raw tapings. He returned to television on the October 18 episode of Raw, where he was revealed as a member of Team Raw for the Bragging Rights pay-per-view. At Bragging Rights, Jackson was one of the final two remaining members of Team Raw, but they lost to Team SmackDown. On the November 22 episode of Raw, Jackson qualified for the 2010 edition of the King of the Ring tournament by defeating Alex Riley, who replaced Jackson's original opponent The Miz. He faced Drew McIntyre in the quarter-finals, but the match ended in a double countout, so neither advanced. In December 2010, Jackson returned to the SmackDown brand. On the January 12, 2011, taping of the January 14 edition of SmackDown, Jackson joined Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater in assaulting The Big Show, appearing to form an alliance with the three. The following week the group was named The Corre. On the May 6 episode of SmackDown, Jackson defeated The Big Show in a singles match, and refused to celebrate with the other members of The Corre afterward. Backstage, the other members of The Corre attacked him in retaliation , thus turning Jackson face once again. Jackson went on to face Barrett for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Over the Limit, and won by disqualification, which meant that Barrett retained the championship. Personal life Jackson is a graduate from the University at Buffalo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Book of Ezekiel'' (Ura-nage) **Chokeslam – 2008 **Standing side slam *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker rack – 2008 **Bear hug **Big boot **Clothesline **Multiple backbreakers **Running shoulder block **Scoop slam *'Managers' **William Regal *'Wrestlers managed **Brian Kendrick **William Regal *'Nicknames''' **'"The Guyanese Goliath **'"(Big) Zeke"' *'Entrance music' **"Domination" by Evan Jones (July 2009–present) *'Tag Teams and Stables''' :*The Corre Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'93' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW World Championship (1 time) See also *Rycklon Stephens' event history External links *Rycklon Stephens profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Rycklon Stephens' entrance theme * WWE profile * Online World of Wrestling profile Stephens, Rycklon Stephens, Rycklon Stephens, Rycklon Stephens, Rycklon Category:1978 births Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:2000 debuts